Power Rangers Turbo: Chase into Space Part 1
by brycewade1013
Summary: A rewrite of the events leading up to Power Rangers in Space. Starring Kim Possible, Jade Chan, Ben, Gwen, Danny Phantom, Lilo and Stitch. A sequel to my KP/PR Turbo story. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Power Rangers Turbo: Chase into Space

On a sunny afternoon in Angel Grove, Justin Stewart was in his backyard, playing with his soccer ball. Everything in Angel Grove has been peaceful for the last couple of weeks. No monsters, no Divatox, no Priahatrons. It was a little bit boring though, not fighting anybody. Hopefully, something would come up take would require him and the other Power Rangers.

Not seeing where he was kicking, Justin accidentally kicked his soccer ball into the road. As he ran to get it, he froze at seeing two familiar figures. "Excuse me, is this yours?" a female figure with red hair and green eyes said.

Justin smiled as he immediately recognized her. "Kim Possible!" Justin said, hugging the teen hero. He remembers her when he first became a Power Ranger. She, her boyfriend Ron Stoppable, and best friend Monique filled in for Tanya, Katherine, and Adam when they became injured when Drakken and Divatox teamed up.

"Hey Justin!" Kim said with a smile, returning the hug. "It's been awhile."

"Hey, how's the Blue Ranger doing?" Ron asked, approaching Kim and Justin.

"Ron!" Justin said, hugging Ron's leg. "Great to see you!"

Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, popped out of his master's pocket, wearing a cross expression on his face. "Hey!" Rufus squeaked.

"Oh. And you too Rufus." Justin said, noticing him. "How's it all been? I heard you guys stopped this massive alien invasion."

"Yeah, we know. It was pretty scary." Kim said, shuddering at the memory at almost being killed by the Lowdrians during graduation. "Luckily, Ron was able to step up."

"I know!" Justin said, beaming. "He was all crazy with the Monkey Kung Fu. It was so awesome!"

"You know it!" Ron said, high fiving the young Ranger. "Anyway, how are the other Rangers doing?"

"Well, Tommy, Katherine, Tanya, and Adam are all away at college now. But, would you like to meet the new ones?" Justin asked.

Kim remembered after their mission with Tommy and Justin, they took an oath to protect the secret of the Rangers. "OK sure. We're gonna be in town for a few days anyway." Kim said with a smile.

"Great. Come on!" Justin said, leading Kim and Ron to the Juice Bar where hopefully his friends might be there. Kim was just lucky that today was a normal day.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the local arcade and pizzeria, Jade Chan was getting her game on with the new Hero's Duty first person shooter game. At 12 years old and a tomboy, she loved video games, as she was a basic pro. No one could defeat her. She was accompanying her uncle Jackie, her friend Thoru, and Uncle as Jackie attends a special conference set up by the museum where Jackie works. "This place is too loud!" Uncle complained. Jackie sighed as he knew that at a very old age, Uncle always complained. "One more thing, where is our food?"

"Uncle, please be patient." Jackie said. "It'll be here soon." Jackie was patient when it came to Uncle, but he could be a handful. Like Jade. Always saying, 'One more thing!', giving either Jackie or Thoru a two finger smack on the forehead, and smelling of garlic. But, Uncle was very skilled when it came to chi magic and combat. In fact, he was basically a chi wizard.

"I just hope that our pizza doesn't have any anchovies on it." Thoru said. "I hate fish." Thoru was Uncle's former apprentice. Now, he was a full chi wizard, after helping Uncle banish Drago and Shendu into the Abyss of Evil. But he was still Uncle's shopkeeper. He was pretty big and strong, both worthy abilities when it came to combat. And smart in the field of chi wizardry.

Jade was too busy being caught up in the world of aliens and Warcraft to pay attention to her family. "Yes!" Jade cheered with delight as she reached the high score. "Once again, I'm the queen!" She then did a little victory dance as she boasted her winnings to the entire arcade. Jackie just smiled at his niece. She can be a handful, and quite mischievous sometimes. But, she had a good heart. "Is there no one here mad enough to defeat me?"

"I'll take that challenge." a young male voice said. Suddenly, a kid with black hair and a unique looking watch, came into the arcade with an young girl with red hair, and a older looking gentleman. "I mastered this machine at every arcade I ever been in."

Jade shook her head, playfully. "Listen kid, why don't you just go play Asteroids?" Jade asked with a smirk. She took these thing very seriously. So she figured she spared the boy the chance of getting his butt whooped. _He does look cute though,_ Jade thought to herself. _And cool watch._ But, Jade was the real master of this machine, and it would be better if that kid just walked away before he started crying.

"What's the matter Ben? Are you afraid you're gonna get your butt kicked by a girl?" the young red head asked with a grin. Ben just glowered at his cousin. She could be a pain to him sometimes. The girl just giggled as Ben furrowed his brow towards her direction. _That Gwen,_ Ben though to himself. _Who does she think she is?_ Ben then looked at Jade again. _She does look cute, though._

"None of your business, Gwen." Ben shot back as he walked up to the machine and took his gun. He wasn't about to back down. That's why he basically bonded with the Omintrix, a device capable of transforming him into ten different aliens. He used that device for hero purposes, and sometimes his own personal games. But today, he was gonna teach Jade who was the real master of Hero's Duty. "Ready to have your butt kicked, girlie?"

"In your dreams." Jade said with a grin as she started the machine back up. _What can I say,_ Jade thought. _I gave him a chance, and he wouldn't take it._ Jade then inserted her quarter into the machine. She then looked in Gwen's direction. She flashed Jade a smile that basically said, _T_ _ake him down._ Jade nodded. There was no way he was gonna get her butt whooped by a boy now. "You're on."

With that, the game started back up and Jade and Ben went head to head in Hero's Duty. "I hope this girl wins, because I can't wait to see the look on poor Ben's face when he loses." Gwen said with a giggle.

"Well, while you watch, I'll go find us a table." the older man said as he found a table next to Jackie and his family. The older man immediately recognized Uncle and smiled. As a former plumber, he found time to visit many places and meet many people. And Uncle was just one of the many friends he made. Ever since ten years ago when he was called in to fix Uncle's sink. "Uncle, when did you decide to drop by?"

Uncle gasped and smiled. "Why, Max Tennyson!" Uncle said, hugging him tightly. "Uncle hasn't seen you in 10 years." Max wasn't just a plumber. He was also an expert in both ancient, magic, and alien artifacts.

"Uncle, you know this man?" Jackie asked. His question was met with a two finger smack on the forehead. Maybe Jackie should have kept his mouth shut.

"Please do not ask Uncle ridiculous questions!" Uncle yelled before calming down and turning to Max. Uncle hates it when Jackie asks unnecessary questions. "Max is an old friend. So, what brings you by?"

"I'm basically on vacation with my grandkids. Doing a little cross country thing." Max explained. It was summer vacation and since the kids were out of school, Max thought he take his grandkids all across the country, exploring the sights.

"Very good. This is Uncle's former apprentice and full chi wizard, Thoru." Uncle said, introducing the two.

"Pleasure to meet you." Thoru said.

"And this is my nephew, Jackie." Uncle said.

"Nice to meet you." Jackie said, shaking Max's hand.

"Same here." Max said, before gesturing towards Ben and Jade. "Is that your daughter over there?"

"My niece, actually." Jackie replied, sheepishly. Ever since Jade came to live with him almost five years ago, Jade turned Jackie's life upside down, getting into trouble and tagging along on missions she wasn't supposed to be attending.

"Well, it looks like she and my grandson, Ben are getting along great." Max said. He hoped that Ben could make a new friend.

"I'm gonna fry you to pieces!" Ben yelled, loving the feeling of winning he was sure was close by. He hadn't been this pumped since he took on four bank robbers by transforming into Diamondhead. Ever since bonding with the Omintrix, he loved to play hero, saving lives and all that. But right now, he was focused on kicking alien butt. One more score and..."What?!"

"Yes!" Jade happily exclaimed, knowing she beaten Ben. "High score!" Jade did a little victory dance, rubbing her victory in Ben's face. _Like I said, I gave him a chance to back away,_ Jade thought to herself. Ben was just dumbfounded over the fact that he gotten beaten at video games, by a girl. Not good for his reputation.

Gwen just laughed as she was sure that Ben was about to cry over the fact that he was beaten by a girl. She couldn't wait to laud this over him forever. _He's so gonna cry,_ Gwen thought to herself. Instead, Ben just kneeled down in front of Jade, confusing both her and Gwen. "I am not worthy." Ben said.

"OK..." Jade said, a little creeped out. _This is new,_ Jade thought. _Still, he's cute._

"Seriously, you kicked major butt!" Ben said with a smile before standing up. He was amazed that a girl was able to match his skills. Really cool. Really cool indeed. "I'm Ben by the way."

"Jade. Professional bad guy butt kicker and video game pro." Jade said, shaking Ben's hand. _That watch,_ Jade thought. _I wonder where you could get one of those._

"I'm Gwen." Gwen said, walking up to them. "Nice job on beating my dweebish cousin." Ben just glowered at his cousin. She was just a total pain, and a major nerd.

"Thanks." Jade said with a smile. "So, what brings you guys all the way here to Angel Grove?"

"We're on vacation with our grandpa." Gwen said.

"Can I ask a question?" Ben asked, meekly. Gwen smiled in his direction. _This is new,_ Gwen thought. _Looks like Ben's got a little crush going on._ "What do you mean by professional bad guy butt kicker?"

"Well-" Jade wanted to say before she was interrupted.

"Jade! Time to eat!" Jackie called out.

"Gotta chow. I'll catch up to you guys later." Jade said, walking back to the table. But not before catching one last glimpse at Ben, who was smiling at her. _Kids,_ she thought.

Ben was too busy smiling he didn't notice Gwen laughing. "Huh?" Ben asked, coming out of his daze. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh nothing." Gwen said with a grin. "Just thought I savor the moment between you two."

"What moment?" Ben asked, getting angry.

"Oh come on Ben. Don't deny it. You totally have a crush on Jade!" Gwen said, laughing loudly, and making Ben more angry.

"What?! No way! She's a girl! I hate girls!" Ben said, trying to deny the chemistry between them. _How could she have known,_ Ben thought.

"A girl who like video games, and is reckless and impulsive like you." Gwen said with a sly smile. Ben just growled, not liking Gwen's teasing one bit.

Jade then took her seat next to Thoru and started to eat her pizza. "That Ben kid's pretty cute," Jade said aloud before she realized what she said. Thoru giggled at that as Jackie smiled widely at his niece.

"Jade, have you met Uncle's good friend, Max Tennyson?" Uncle asked, introducing the two.

"Nice to meet you." Jade said.

"You seem like a nice little girl." Max said with a smile. "No wonder you like Ben."

Jade shrugged as she continued to eat her pizza. While she ate, Jade noticed Ben and Gwen were still arguing. "I do not like her!" Ben said, getting more angry.

"You can't deny the song, Ben..." Gwen teased before singing, _Jade and Ben sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_ Ben growled, activating his Omintrix, and transforming into Wildmutt, ready to eat Gwen. "Ben! I was just teasing!"

Max noticed the trouble and frowned. "Oh no. He had to pick today to do this." Max said, shaking his head.

Jade's mouth dropped at the sight of Wildmutt. "Whoa! Finally, major action!" Jade said, getting up from her seat and rushing towards Wildmutt to Jackie's displeasure. "Hold on Gwen!"

"Jade! Don't!" Jackie yelled when he realized Jade already hopped onto Wildmutt. "Oh, bad day."

"I'm so sorry. My grandson's a little mischievous. Even more when he got that Omintrix attached to him." Max explained, making Uncle spit out his coffee.

"Ai Ya!" Uncle yelled. "How did your grandson get the Omintrix in the first place?"

"It's a long story." Max said, sheepishly.

Jade was on top of Wildmutt, wrestling with him by grabbing hold of his neck. "Yee Haw! Settle down beast! Now, what have you done with Ben?" Jade asked, thinking that the animal ate Ben.

"Jade! Wait!" Gwen cried out.

"Not now! I'm saving your life!" Jade said, dismissing Gwen.

"As much as I appreciate it, and love the fact that you have that beast in a choke hold, that beast is Ben!" Gwen said.

"Huh?" Jade asked, confused as Ben's Omintrix ran out of juice, causing Ben to transform back to his normal self. "Ben?"

"Could you let go of my neck, please?" Ben asked, struggling to get out of Jade's grip, which was pretty tight for a little girl.

"Sorry." Jade said sheepishly as she let go of Ben's neck. "It was just...How did you even do that? That was you?"

"That was just one of ten." Ben said, showing the Omintrix to Jade.

"That watch?" Jade asked.

"It's not a watch!" Ben said. "It's an alien device that'll allow me to transform into ten different aliens. All you have to do is pick your choice, and boom! Instant alien!"

"That is...the most amazing thing I ever heard and seen in my entire life! You are so fun!" Jade said with a big smile. She never experience anything like that. It was amazing, just like the talismans.

"Believe me, knowing him is not fun!" Gwen said, angrily, remembering of all the stuff she had to put up with him.

"Say, what do you say we get to know each other better? I'll tell you of my adventures if you tell my about yours." Jade said with a grin.

Ben smiled at that thought. "Sounds good to me." Ben said before running up to Max. "Hey grandpa, me and Gwen are gonna take off with Jade for a while. Wrap that pizza up for us."

"Fine. But there's still a major discussion about your behavior today." Max said sternly.

"We'll talk about back at the hotel. Bye." Ben said, taking off with Gwen and Jade. "So, what did you mean by professional bad guy butt kicker?"

"Kids." Max said, shaking his head.

"Tell me about it." Jackie said with a knowing smile.


	2. Chapter 2

In the streets of Angel Grove, a young man with jet black hair was walking with what appeared to be his girlfriend. She was basically a goth, right down to the piercings. They were happy with each other. "I'm really glad we decided to take a vacation, Danny." Sam Mason said with a smile.

"Me too." Danny Fenton said. It's been a while since he stopped the ghost asteroid, more known better as the Disasteroid from wiping out of the human race and destroying the Earth. "It's actually nice not to worry about any ghosts trying to hunt you down."

"Aww...Where's the fun in that?" A younger female with the same jet black hair as Danny's said. She was 12 years old and looked like a relative of his. "I'm just saying, doesn't ever get boring when we're not fighting ghosts?"

Danny smiled playfully and shook his head. "Maybe, but it does get exhausting, Danielle." Danny said. Danielle was a clone of Danny, formerly working for Vlad, before turning good and being Danny's cousin. Ever since saving the Earth, they spent a lot more time together.

"I don't understand why you decided to bring her with us." Sam said.

"Because she's family." Danny said, making Danielle smile. "And, she can take care of ghost matters for me in case we decide to have some alone time..." Danny playfully pat Sam's nose, inciting a giggle from his girlfriend.

"Yeah. Well, me and Tucker." Danielle said as they continued walking on. "Who _I_ don't understand why you decided to bring along."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ben, Gwen, and Jade walked on as Jade told the cousins about her adventures, with Ben smiling the biggest smile as she told him about ninjas, demons, and magic items alike. "Man, your life is amazing!" Ben said. _She's amazing,_ Ben thought to himself. _And beautiful._

"I know! And if wasn't for me, Drago would have turned our world inside out. Well, me and the J Team." Jade said with a grin. Gwen, on the other hand, had a hard time believing that a twelve year old girl would do all that stuff and had those types of encounters.

"I really have a hard time believing that. I mean, it does sound exciting, but based on all those tales you told us, you should have been dead before your last birthday." Gwen said. Jade just huffed at that.

"Don't let Gwen get to you." Ben whispered with a sly smile. "She's all books and computers. A major nerd." Jade just giggled at that.

"I heard that!" Gwen yelled. She's was ready to hit Ben hard in the neck. "And for that matter, you were the one who wanted to eat me by transforming into Wildmutt!"

"Because you wouldn't leave me alone!" Ben shot back.

"I was just teasing! I didn't really mean it." Gwen said. And she didn't. After all, what fun would there be without just a little teasing every now and then?

"Guys, please!" Jade said, trying to break up the fight. "Ben, Gwen actually has a point. You shouldn't let the teasing get to you and transform into Wildmutt."

Ben gasped as he heard Jade side with Gwen. "Told you so." Gwen said with a smirk. Ben just growled. _Honestly, girls,_ Ben thought to himself. _Still, Jade is cute._

"And Gwen, you should have at least laid down on the teasing so Ben wouldn't go alien and try to eat you." Jade said, trying to be a good mentor like her Uncle Jackie. Some of Jackie's lessons, as boring as they were, were able to stick with her. "Now, both of you say you're sorry."

Ben and Gwen looked at each other for a few moment before finally saying, "Sorry." They then shook hands and continued their walk. Jade could see Gwen's sad face. She hated herself for laughing at Ben's remarks about Gwen.

"And for what it's worth, I think you're a pretty cool girl." Jade said with a smile. Gwen smiled back.

"Thanks Jade. That makes me feel a little better." Gwen said as they continued walking on.

* * *

At the local park, a dark skinned girl with black hair was playing with her friend, who looked like a blue koala. "I'm glad Nani decided to let us go with Jumba and Pleakley for this vacation. Aren't you, Stitch?" the girl asked the alien.

"Yes! Vacation!" Stitch said, throwing the ball to his friend, Lilo. Ever since finding him in a dog shelter, Lilo has formed a bond with Stitch also known as Experiment 626. Since then, he's been accepted as part of the Pekelai family in Hawaii. Stitch, her uncle Jumba, and her aunt Pleakley. Their home in Hawaii is also homed to tons of Jumba's other alien experiments, also known as Stitch's cousins.

Lilo then frowned when she remembered something. "I still can't believe that Gantu went bad again. We were sure he was about to change for real." Lilo said.

Stitch then hugged his sad human friend, sensing her sadness. She smiled as they continued playing. Then, Stitch threw the ball right into the streets. "Uh oh." Stitch muttered.

"Don't worry Stitch. I'll get it." Lilo said, already running into the streets, not noticing an incoming truck. But luckily, Danny was right at the sight when he, Sam, and Danielle saw it.

"Kid! Watch out!" Danny yelled, transforming into his ghost half, flying towards Lilo. He then used his ghost powers to turn the truck intangible, so that way it would pass through Lilo harmlessly.

Lilo just stood there with her mouth dropped, clearly recognizing Danny. "Wow!" Lilo said with a smile. "That was amazing! You're Danny Phantom, right?"

"The one and only." Danny replied with a smile.

"No way! It's him!" Ben said, having clearly witnessed the action with Gwen and Jade. He then ran to Danny's side. "Danny Phantom, my name is Ben Tennyson. It's an honor to meet you! What brings you all the way to Angel Grove? Tracking down a ghost bent on world domination?"

"Actually kid, I'm just here on vacation." Danny said, transforming back to his human self.

"Really? You?" Ben asked with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah. Everyone needs a vacation." Lilo said with a smile.

Then, Danny heard his girlfriend whistle for him. "Better get going. Stay safe kid." Danny said, walking back to Sam and Danielle, leaving Lilo and Ben to themselves.

"Wow. He is one the best of the best." Ben said as Stitch walked up to Lilo's side.

"I know." Lilo said. "I'm Lilo by the way. And this is my dog, Stitch."

Ben took one look at Stitch and became confused. _That's a dog?_ Ben thought. _Looks more like a kola._ "Nice to meet you both." Ben said, shaking Lilo's hand before taking another look at Stitch. "You sure that's a dog?"

Stitch growled at Ben, not liking the scent of him. "Stitch, please be nice!" Lilo said, sternly, picking up her ball. "Sorry about him. Hope to see you again."

"You too." Ben said as Lilo and Stitch walked away. He then walked back to Jade and Ben. "You guys saw that weird looking dog?"

"From the looks of it, I don't think that's a dog." Jade said, having clearly saw Stitch.

"Maybe it's a kola." Gwen said. "Thought kolas don't make good house pets."

"Good point." Jade said as they resumed walking. "You guys wanna hang out at my suite later on?"

"I'm game." Ben said with a smile, hoping to spend more time getting to know Jade.

"Fat chance. You'll be too busy with that lecture from grandpa while me and Jade have a slumber party." Gwen said with a smirk. Ben just growled as he walked on. "Boys."

"Tell me about it." Jade said with a knowing smile.

"So, you said your friend and uncle are chi wizards?" Gwen asked. Jade nodded. "Do you think I could have just a quick look at one his spell books?"

Jade smiled, knowing that she has done that multiple times, having gotten grounded for using some spells at least 4 times. "You wanna turn Ben into a frog?" Jade asked playfully.

Gwen just laughed. "As much fun as that sounds, I was thinking of using something for that little girl."

Jade became confused. "Why? What has she done to you?" Jade asked. She didn't want to use magic on a little eight year old girl and get grounded for it.

"I need to know more about that blue animal." Gwen said.

"Well, OK." Jade said, as she and Gwen walked on. The six groups of heroes were too busy enjoying such a normal day in Angel Grove to realize that deep in space, evil was gathering, ready to strike a fatal blow.


	3. Chapter 3

Deep in the Demon Netherworld, a demon and his son were locked in a battle of wits, always still fighting ever since they were banished practically six months ago. "Save your breath old man," the younger demon said. "It won't be long before I get free." Ever since failing to tear apart the world and release his demon brethren, he has been receiving messages from somewhere other than the netherworld, begging for his evil help. The older demon, obviously his father, just laughed.

"Don't be a fool, Drago," the older demon said. Drago just huffed at his father. After being released by Uncle, Shendu was sent to deal with Drago after he absorbed all eight demon chi, containing the powers of all eight demons. Now, they floated together, still arguing. To Drago's mind, Shendu wasn't as wiser as he thought. "You know we can't leave her. We're banished. Even if you tried to leaved, you'll be forced back in anyway."

Drago just smiled to himself. _Well then,_ Drago thought. _You're in for a surprise old man._ Not long after Shendu said that, a beam of energy surrounded Drago, allowing him to be lifted out of the Demon Netherworld. "Well, it's been a thrill hanging with you, father," Drago smirked. "But I have a appointment to get to. Divatox is expecting me. But I'll come back for you...NEVER!" Drago then laughed as Shendu growled at him.

"You get back here young man, or I'll ground you!" Shendu yelled as Drago soared higher.

"You're the one who's grounded, for life!" Drago said as he made his final ascent out of the Demon Netherworld. He then transformed into that beam of energy, going up into space. He's been waiting for a moment like this since he got banished. Now, after waiting for what seemed like 100 years, Drago would finally have a chance to grab hold of his enemies necks, kill them, and lay waist to the world he was banished from.

* * *

Uncle was resting in his hotel room when suddenly, she started shaking with fear. Tohru immediately felt his former mentor's fear. "Sensi, the willies?" Tohru asked. He knew that feeling. Whenever there was an evil presence in the air, ready to wreak havoc on the world, he would shake just like that.

"It appears that the evil we have banished long ago, is resurfacing." Uncle said with wide eyes. "Tohru, come! We must find Max and do research!" With that, the two left the hotel room and made their way across the hall. Uncle then knocked on the door. Max answered it immediately.

"I know Uncle." Max said, wearing the same look of fear as his friend. "I felt it too. Come in." Uncle and Tohru then stepped inside Max's hotel room.

Meanwhile, in the elevator, Jade and Gwen were talking about using one of Uncle's spell books. Jade was just a little reluctant to use a spell on a little girl. "I don't understand why you wanna know more about that blue dog." Jade said, not knowing the point behind Gwen's methods. When Gwen didn't answer, Jade frowned at her. "Gwen..."

Gwen sighed as she explained. "I think that dog might be an alien sent to kill Ben." Gwen said.

"Oh. Really?" Jade asked.

"Ever since we encountered Vilgax, me, Grandpa, and Ben have always been on alert to see if any aliens want to get that Omintrix for him." Gwen explained. "I think that little girl might know something about this. But, I need to find a simple spell to make her tell us everything."

"Well, OK. I can see your point with that, but still, using magic on a little girl?" Jade asked. Everybody has standards, even Jade. They then exited the elevator and made their way to Jade's suite. Jade opened the door quietly, as to not alert her uncles or Tohru. After taking a quick look around, she noticed that nobody was there. "We're in the clear." She and Gwen then made their way inside the room and saw Uncle's satchel hanging on a chair. "Ask and you shall receive."

Gwen smiled. "You're not so bad yourself. Well, you're kind of bad. But good bad." Gwen said. Jade simply smiled as she pulled out one of Uncle's books. It was small, but useful.

"A Cliff Notes version. Has some of the best spells." Jade said, flipping through the pages. She carefully examined the book before she found something that could suit her. "Here's something: a truth spell."

Gwen then moved closer as she read. _When drunken, the subject will be able to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth._ "Simple enough." Gwen said with a smile. "But I don't know how we're gonna get these ingredients."

Jade smiled as she pulled out a Ziploc bag filled with the stuff for making the truth spell. "Shall we get started?" Jade asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, on a green asteroid, known better as the infamous, Disasteroid, two figures, one ghost and one alien, were sitting together, talking to one another. It's been awhile since they had any contact with anyone, and now since they had each other, they figured to tell each other of how they gotten on that piece of space rock in the first place. "I know it was stupid, but I needed the money since my regulation forced our paychecks to be cut by 100 units." The alien said. "To be honest, I actually like being evil. But I will not work for another hamster ever again. That's for sure."

Gantu has been fired from the Galatic Federation for taking bribes from criminals, basically hush money. Ever since then, he's been traveling across the galaxy, doing anything to get the necessities: food, shelter, money. As much as it was fun being good for awhile, he actually loves being the bad guy. "I must say Gantu," the ghost said. "You and me are a lot alike."

"Why, thank you Vlad." Gantu said with a smile. "But I must say, you probably would have succeeded with your plan for world domination. It was perfectly sinister."

"Yes. Too bad this space rock has ectorainum." Vlad said with a slight frown. His plan was to get rid of his nemesis, Danny Phantom by hurling the Disasteriod, and take control of the world by promising to save it by turning the ghost asteroid intangible. But, due to it being made of ectorainum, he couldn't touch it, therefore his ultimate plan failed, leaving him to live on this asteroid for who knows how long.

Meanwhile, in a spaceship, two evil figures, one blue looking one, and one green looking one with glowing hands, were on their way to meet up with an old ally to team up for world domination. "OK, tell me again, why are we teaming up with the space pirate lady you ditched back a few months ago?" the green lady asked her boss. Shego remembered when they, and two other villains teamed up with Divatox to capture Lerigot and revive the evil being, Maligore.

"Simple Shego." Dr. Drakken replied. "Divatox is cooking up a plan that'll allow us to finally crush our enemies and take over the world! I was lucky enough to pick up chatter with my space spy satellite." Drakken laughed evilly while Shego just stared at him.

"Yeah, but do you think she's gonna let you back into the fold after you pulled that dick move back when the Power Rangers defeated Maligore?" Shego asked. Drakken frowned at that.

 _Honestly,_ Drakken thought to himself. _Does she like to rain on my parade?_ "Not to worry. Hopefully, she'll forget all about that incident and let us help her."

Suddenly, Shego caught her eyes on the Disasteroid. "Wow," Shego said, awestruck. "Dr. D? You might wanna take a look at this." Drakken walked over to Shego's side and gasped when he saw it.

"Is that what I think it is?" Drakken asked with a smile. "The Diasteroid! The ultimate asteroid capable of destroying an entire planet!" Drakken's eyes went wide as he came up with an idea. "Why don't we take a closer look at that amazing piece of space debris and see if a certain someone is still alive?"

"Certain someone?" Shego wondered out loud before she realized who Drakken was talking about. "Oh no! We're not picking up that Halfa! This is not a good time to pick up hitchhikers in space!"

"Zip it, Shego!" Drakken yelled. "I'm the big man on this ship, and we're gonna give Vlad Plasmius a ride and take him with us to meet up with Divatox!" Drakken then altered his course to the Disasteriod.

Vlad and Gantu heard Drakken's space ship approach the Diasteroid and smiled. "Looks like my ticket off this rock is finally here." Vlad said, waving his arms to gain notice. "Would you like a ride?"

"By all means." Gantu said, waving his arms.

Drakken and Shego were right above the Disateroid when they spotted Vlad and Gantu. "Heads up. Looks like Plasimus has a little friend." Shego said.

"Look at the size of him." Drakken said, taking a closer look at Gantu. "Perhaps we could use a few more hands with this evil project. You know what they say, 'Many hands make light work'."

Shego just sighed as she knew there was no reasoning with Drakken. "Alright, fine." Shego said as Drakken activated his teleporter to beam up Vlad and Gantu into their ship.

As soon as they were inside the ship, Vlad smiled the biggest smile he had in a while. "Finally! It feels so good to be off that Disasteroid!" Vlad said, floating up to Drakken. "Why thank you. You two actually look familiar."

"I think I remember this fellow too." Gantu said before facing Drakken. "Have you worked with Dr. Hamsterville?"

"Hamsterville?" Drakken wondered out loud as he tried to remember. He then remembered when he teamed up with the rodent to try to clone Stitch, and he would have succeeded if Lilo and Kim Possible weren't in the way. "Oh, yes. I remember. I tried to make an alien clone out of that blue alien...dog...thing."

"So, your Dr. Dragon?" Gantu asked, making Drakken growl.

"It's Drakken." He corrected.

"Well, Drakken, I just want to thank you and your wife for picking us up." Vlad said, thinking that Shego and Drakken were an item. _Honestly,_ Shego thought to herself. _Why does everyone think we're an couple?_

"Look, me and Drakken are just partners. Nothing more!" Shego angrily said.

"Anyway, what brings you all the way to space?" Vlad asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Plasmius." Drakken said with a grin. "We're actually on our way to meet up with an old friend to team up and destroy our enemies. You're more than welcome to join us."

Vlad and Gantu thought for a moment before answering, "We're in."

"Yipee!" Shego said, sarcastically.

"I think it's finally time anyway to get back in the game, and destroy Danny Phantom!" Vlad said with an evil grin.

"Then we're set!" Drakken said, taking the controls and putting the ship back on it's current course. "Next stop, Divatox!"


	4. Chapter 4

On the Earth moon, Drago made his final descent into Divatox's evil headquarters. He's been waiting for a moment like this, and now he might get the chance he wanted. Touching down on the lunar surface, he came face to face with Elgar, Divatox's nephew and assistant. Elgar was expecting Drago's arrival. "Oh! Hey Drago. Divatox told me you would be here." Elgar said. "I have to say, you're more terrifying than any other monster we created."

"Where is she?" Drago asked. He didn't want to make small talk. He been trapped in the Demon Netherworld for far too long. Drago wanted to hear of Divatox's plan to take over the world and destroy his enemies.

"She'll be here soon." Elgar said as Divatox pulls up in her good old Divacar. "Oh, speak of the devil. Hey everyone. She's here!" He walked up to the car door to help her out. "Allow me Auntie D. Hope your drive up here was good."

Divatox ignores her mutant nephew and turns straight to the main attraction. _Honestly,_ Divatox thought to herself. _The nerve I have to put up with._ She then smiled as she came face to face with Drago. _Finally, my chance to destroy the Power Rangers is right in front of me._ "Drago," Divatox said. "Thank you so much for coming. And I must say, you look more handsome in person."

"I want to thank you Divatox for releasing me and getting me away from my old creep of a father." Drago said. "I am grateful for the opportunity to redeem myself and destroy my enemies. This is my ultimate chance to prove myself."

"Well now you can prove it, by destroying the Power Rangers, once and for all!" Divatox said with a evil laugh. Drago has heard of the infamous Power Rangers. He knew if he actually killed them, he would be given the resources to kill his true enemies: the Chan Family. Elgar then spotted something approaching the lunar surface and tapped on Divatox's shoulder.

"Uh, Auntie D. We got more visitors." Elgar said pointing to Drakken's spaceship, landing on the surface. Divatox turned curious and went to investigate. She saw the spaceship land, and suddenly, Drakken and Shego emerged.

"Ah, Divatox!" Drakken said with a smile. "It's been a while." He was sure that Divatox would remember him, but by the look on her face, it appears that she doesn't.

"Who are you?" Divatox asked. Drakken frowned at that.

"You don't remember?" Drakken asked. "We teamed up once, along with a couple of old friends of mine."

Divatox thought about it for a moment before she finally remembered and growled at Drakken. "Oh. You're the blue idiot who ditched me when the Power Rangers destroyed my fiancé." Divatox said.

"Believe me, if he was me, I would learn my lesson. But, Drakken is Drakken." Shego said. _Why do I put up with her?_ Drakken thought to himself.

"Listen D, for the sake of all that is wicked and evil, why don't we just let by gones be by gones and team up once again to destroy all of our enemies? Please?" Drakken asked, hopefully.

Divatox thought about it. One part of her thought this was a trap and didn't want to get ditched by Drakken just like last time. The other part thought that it could be useful to have more help around. After all, this was her biggest plan ever. "What the heck? Could use some more evil hands around here." Divatox said with a shrug.

"But Auntie D-" Elgar wanted to argue, knowing it was probably a bad idea to team up with Drakken again.

"Quiet Elgar!" Divatox shouted. Vlad and Gantu then exited Drakken's spaceship. Divatox smiled at the sight of them. "Oh goodie. More help?"

"Why yes." Drakken said with a grin as he introduced his new team to Divatox. "This is Vlad Plasmius, the infamous halfa who tried to take over the world by using the Disasteroid."

Vlad then floated to Divatox. "My pleasure your evilness." He said, kissing Divatox's hand.

Divatox giggled. "It's good to be the queen." She said to herself. _Not if you're like me,_ Shego thought to herself.

"And this is..." Drakken started to introduce Gantu before pausing. "I never did quite get your name. What was it again?"

"Gantu, former chief of security for the Galactic Federation, and now full time villain." Gantu said.

"And you pretty much already know me, your former maid of honor." Shego said with an awkward smile.

"Well, now that we know each other, why don't we take a quick peek at your ultimate plan for world domination?" Drakken asked with a smile. He's been waiting for a chance like this. Ever since stopping the Lowdrians, he and Shego have been made known as heroes. But now, he wants to reclaim his position as super villains, and finally be rid of Kim Possible once and for all.

"Certainly. Come with me." Divatox said, leading the newly formed group of villains to Drago. Drakken, Shego, Gantu, and Vlad were shocked by his appearance. "Well, what do you think? Beautiful, is it not?"

"Perfect!" Drakken said with a grin. "With that amazing creature, we can officially kill our enemies!" Shego on the other hand, wasn't sure about the demon.

"What exactly are you?" Shego asked. Drago just growled.

"I'm Drago, former son of Shendu. Divatox has released me from the Demon Netherworld to help me destroy my enemies." Drago explained. Vlad then came up with an idea.

"Perhaps we could use him for good measure. First, we launch a full scale assault on Earth, then we release Drago to destroy the Power Rangers Megazord. After we destroy it, once the Rangers flee, I'll go and find their hidden command base so we can finally bring an end to those pesky teens, once and for all." Vlad said.

Divatox gapsed at that idea. "That is the most reckless plan I have ever heard!" Divatox shouted before smiling. "I love it!"

"Me too!" Elgar said as the villains all laughed evilly.

"Finally, after years of hard work, we may finally have our goals in our grasps. First, the Megazord. Then, the Power Rangers. And finally, the whole world!" Drakken said, enjoying the feeling of victory close by. With the new evil alliance they formed, they could be unstoppable. All they have to do? Take down anything that stands in their path, and kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

Back on Earth, inside Max's hotel room, a discussion was taking place between him, Tohru and Uncle about if Drago escaped his demon prison, and how. "It might be possible that another evil presence, besides Shendu has released Drago from the Demon Netherworld." Max said. Uncle nodded in his direction.

"If that's true, the only question remains is who?" Tohru asked. The only kind of person capable of releasing Drago from the Demon Netherworld was Daolon Wong, and he was gone due to Jackie changing history after their adventure with the Deja Vu Stone. "We haven't seen Daolon Wong active in a while."

"It might be possible that another evil presence, more sinister than Daolon Wong, has released him with the intent of destroying our world." Uncle explained. Max's eyes went wide as he thought of a certain someone.

"I believe I might have an idea of who." Max said, reaching for his space telephone and dialing a certain number. In a matter like this, there was only a few people he could trust. "Get me the Grand Council Woman."

* * *

Meanwhile in Jade's suite, she and Gwen were finishing up the truth spell. "And finally, garlic." Jade said, throwing a clove of garlic into the cauldron. "As stink as it may be, it's the ultimate ingredient for any chi spell." They then stirred up the ingredients together.

"Is it ready?" Gwen asked as Jade took a taste test. The liquid inside was a purplish color. After tasting it, Jade gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Great. First, we need a test subject. And I have the perfect one."

Ben walked up to the door of his suite, expecting major punishment after a lecture from grandpa. "Grandpa?" Ben asked as he opened the door to find Max on the phone.

"Not right now Ben. We'll talk tomorrow." Max said, shooing Ben away before going back to his conversation on the phone. "I know it's been awhile since he was active..."

Ben smiled to himself as he quietly shut the door. _Looks like I dodged a bullet,_ Ben thought to himself, not knowing that Jade was behind him. "Caught any flak?" Jade asked, scaring Ben. Jade smiled sheepishly as she said, "Sorry. I kind of do it to my Uncle Jackie all the time."

"It's cool. Anyway, grandpa seems too busy to punish me." Ben said with a smile. He hoped Jade wanted some alone time with him.

"Great. Cause I need your help with something." Jade said, taking Ben's arms and taking him into her suite. Ben caught a glimpse of Gwen smiling evilly at her cousin as Jade set him down on the chair. She then dug into her backpack and found handcuffs. Jade then handcuffed Ben's right hand to the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, nervously as Gwen handed Jade the vial with the truth spell. Danielle, in her ghost form, peeked through the walls to get a closer look.

"Just a little something we cooked up." Jade said with a sly smile. "Open wide..." Gwen then forced Ben's mouth open as Jade poured a little bit of the truth spell into his mouth. "There. Gwen, you can take it from here."

"With pleasure." Gwen said, approaching Ben. "Ben, did you or did you not eat the last piece of chocolate cake I told you not to touch, as I was saving it for myself?" Danielle smiled to herself as she watched. _This is better than a slumber party,_ Danielle thought to herself.

Ben stammered as he tried to come up with a lie. _Come on mouth,_ Ben thought. _Lie for me._ Ben struggled until finally, "OK. Yes, I did it!" Ben yelled. "But it was just a piece of cake!"

Jade and Gwen just giggled as they enjoyed seeing Ben suffer. _Girls,_ Ben thought angrily. _Still, Jade is cute._ "It works. Now, let's find Lilo." Gwen said.

"I can help with that." Danielle said through the walls, scaring the girls and Ben. Danielle then floated down and turned back to her human self. "Sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm just used to doing that with Danny and his friends. I'm his cousin, Danielle by the way."

"I'm Jade. This is Gwen." She said, introducing themselves. "And the boy cuffed to the chair is Ben."

"What's up?" Ben asked, waving his free hand.

"I could go into the lobby and find which room Lilo is staying so you could find her easily." Danielle suggested.

"How are you gonna get a peek at the registration without being spotted?" Gwen asked. Danielle just smiled.

"I'm the cousin of Danny Phantom, remember?" Danielle asked with a smirk before turning intangible and sinking into the floor.

"Uh, girls? Can I get free now? I'll never eat chocolate cake again!" Ben said. Jade and Gwen just laughed, clearly loving this.

* * *

At Ernie's Juice Bar, TJ, Ashley, Carlos, and Cassie were at a table, enjoying their smoothies. It's been awhile since they became Power Rangers, having the powers passed onto them from Tommy, Tanya, Katherine, and Adam. Dimeitria was their mentor, and her robotic assistant Alpha 6 was their friend. Justin then came into the place with Kim and Ron behind him. "Hey guys!" Justin said, reaching their table.

"Hey Justin. How are you my man?" TJ asked as Kim and Ron approached Justin.

"Doing great." Justin said. "Ran into a couple of old friends." The new Rangers recognized Kim and Ron, having been told about them from Tommy and the other former Rangers.

"No way!" Ashley said with a smile. "You're Kim Possible."

"And Ron Stoppable!" Carlos added. Ron smiled at someone actually knowing or remembering his name.

"That's us." Kim and Ron said in unison.

"Jinks, you owe me a soda." Kim said with a grin.

"I'll get it. All on me." Justin said, running up to Ernie.

"Man, it's so nice to meet you two. Tommy told us all about you." Cassie said with a smile. Kim smiled as she and Ron took their seats.

"He must of have." Kim said. "And if I'm correct, you guys are the new generation." The Ranger just laughed at that, knowing that it was true.

"So, how has it been so far?" Ron asked. "You know, since you were all inducted."

"Well, it's been amazing. With all the Zords and weapons, and the power." Carlos said.

"But sometimes, it does take it toll." Cassie said. "But we found a way to make it all work."

"You must have had a pretty wild ride, with graduation." Ashley said, remembering what happened just a little over two months ago.

Kim smiled nervously. "Yes. And scary. Luckily, we're here and still saving the world, just like you guys." Kim said.

"Anyway, how long are you guys gonna be in town?" TJ asked.

"Three days." Kim answered as Justin came up to them with a cup of soda for Kim. "Justin, it was a game."

"I know." Justin said with a grin. "But Ernie insisted. It's on the house." Kim smiled as she took a drink of her soda.

* * *

Back in Max's suite, his space phone rung. "Finally." Max said as he answered. "Max Tennyson."

"Hello Max." A female voice said. "Nice to talk to you again."

"Same here, Grand Council Woman." Max said with a smile. He hoped she had news on a certain alien that could be responsible for releasing Drago. "Any news on Vilgax?"

"Actually yes. But, it's not good news." Grand Council Woman said. "Apparently, a large number of his ships, including his main ship have left the Helix Nebula and are on a direct path."

"To Earth?" Max asked, worriedly. He hoped they weren't coming for the Omintrix and try to kill Ben, again. That's the last thing he wanted.

"Actually, negative. The course of their ships is still unknown, but we do have some good news." Grand Council Woman said. "One of our spies was able to put a tracker onto one of his ships during an undercover sting operation. Once we turn it on, we should be able to get a precise location on him. But, it will take sometime. We will keep you informed though."

"I understand. Thank you and good luck." Max said, hanging up the phone. As a former PLUMMER, he came into contact with at least 15 different alien species and governments. Both peaceful and hostile. Max has made friends with a good number of those species. But Vilgax was not one of them. He then sat down and faced Uncle. "They said it would be awhile, but hopefully they might be able to find him."

"As long as evil is out there, time is now our enemy." Uncle said mysteriously, knowing it was only a matter of time before Drago made his ultimate return to Earth.


	6. Chapter 6

In Jade's suite, she and Gwen sat around, waiting for Danielle to come back with Lilo's room number. Jade was really nervous about using the truth spell on a little girl, as she knew she could get in big trouble for it. Just like with the duplicate spell, or the growing spell. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jade asked. "I don't think Lilo would be a liar."

"Hey, sometimes, kids like to lie." Gwen said with a shrug. "Besides, you don't know what that blue animal is anyway. How do we know for sure if it's safe?" She wanted to make sure it wasn't Vilgax up to his old tricks. After all, while she does get annoyed with her cousin, she wants to protect him too.

"Look, not to interrupt your girl talk, but can someone please let me free?!" Ben yelled. He's been handcuffed for almost an hour, and he had to go to the bathroom. It was pure torture.

Jade sighed with a smile. "OK. I guess you suffered enough." Jade said, walking to Ben and unlocking the handcuffs. _He's so cute when he's in pain,_ Jade thought to herself. _I should probably do this to him more often._

Ben smiled as he got up. "Thank you!" Ben said, giving Jade a kiss on the cheek before rushing to the bathroom. Jade just blushed as he watched Ben run, not noticing Danielle coming back into the room.

"He's cute," Danielle said, surprising Jade. "I agree. Anyway, I found out where she's staying. Room 201." Jade and Gwen looked at each other, smiling knowingly.

"That's right across the hall. Let's go." Gwen said as she, Jade, and Danielle made their down the hall to Lilo's suite. Jade then took a deep breath before knocking on the door. The door opened to reveal Jumba, wearing his Earth disguise, which consisted of a hat and glasses.

"Hi. Nice glasses" Jade said with a smile, knowing along with Gwen and Danielle that Jumba looks kind of strange. _Four eyes?_ Jade thought to herself. She knew it was best not to ask question, as to not to appear rude. "Can Lilo come out and play?"

"Sure." Jumba said. "Little girl! There are some other girls who want to see you." Lilo then came to the door. She has not that many friends, having been teased a lot for being different and weird sometimes. So it was weird that three girls wanted her to play with them.

"Can I help you?" Lilo asked curiously.

"We need to talk to you. Alone." Jade said. She then grabbed her arm and dragged her to her suite. Having Danielle on watch, Jade sets Lilo down on the chair. "For the record, this was not my idea. It was Gwen's."

"Look, we just want to know if your dog really is a dog." Gwen asked, trying not to scare Lilo. Lilo turned nervous, as she knew that no one could know that Stitch was an alien. The only people who knew were her hula class, older sister Nani, her friends David and Cobra Bubbles. If they found out the truth... Then, Ben came out of the bathroom, feeling relived.

"That felt good," Ben said before noticing Lilo. _Why doesn't she get handcuffed, and I do?_ Ben thought to himself. _Honestly, girls._ "What are you doing here? What's she doing here?"

"We're trying to figure out more about that blue dog." Jade said. _I just hope Jackie doesn't freak out over it,_ Jade thought to herself. _The trouble I would get into._ "Gwen's idea."

"By the way, I'm Danielle. Danny's cousin." Danielle said, introducing herself. Ben smiled. _Another cutie, I see._ Ben thought. _Nice ponytail._

"I'm Ben Tennyson." Ben said. Jade just frowned at the sight of them. _I saw him first,_ Jade thought. _Better keep your hands to yourself, missy._

"About my dog, Stitch is actually a special kind of dog," Lilo said, trying not to sound too nervous and like a liar.

"Really? What kind?" Gwen asked with a arched eye brow.

Lilo stammered, trying to come up with an answer. "A...Pugoloa? A cross between a pug and a koala?" Lilo asked. From the look on Gwen's face, she wasn't buying it. "You don't believe me?"

"Truth spell." Gwen said. Jade handed her the vial. Lilo became scared at the sight of it. _They're going to poison me?_ Lilo thought to herself.

"What's in that?" Lilo asked. She hoped it wasn't some icky medicine that was going to be used on her to make her sleep.

"We're gonna give you one more chance. What kind of creature is that blue animal?" Gwen asked. Jade knew she had to do something. There were lines she would not cross. And using a chi spell on a little eight year old girl is one of them.

"Wait. Look, I understand your reasons, but I think this is wrong." Jade said. "I do not want to risk getting grounded. Even though I have in the past for doing this kind of stuff."

"Jade's right." Danielle said. "As much as I enjoyed seeing Ben suffer, I don't think Lilo deserves this."

"They're both right. I don't know anything." Lilo said.

"Let's see with what the medicine has to say..." Gwen said, ready to pour the liquid into her mouth. Gwen actually didn't want to do this either, but she needed to find answers, and Lilo wasn't giving her the right ones.

Lilo couldn't take it anymore. "OK! I'll tell you the truth!" Lilo yelled. Jade breathed with relief. _No trouble for me,_ Jade thought to herself. "Stitch is actually a genetic experiment from another planet." The girls and Ben all gasped. While Gwen was expecting this, she was still surprised.

"So Stitch _is_ an alien!" Gwen said. When Ben heard this, he balled up his hands into fists, ready to take on a fight.

"I knew that wasn't a dog!" Ben said, walking towards the door. "I bet he's working for Vilgax! Let's go find out!" Lilo stood up, knowing that they didn't know the whole story.

"Wait!" Lilo yelled, causing the girls to turn heads. "I don't know about Vilgax, but there's more to this than you guys know! Please, don't hurt him!" She didn't want a fight between a group of kids and one of her only friends.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Jade opened it to find Stitch standing there. "Is Lilo here?" Stitch asked. Ben grabbed him by the throat and slammed him to the floor.

"Who sent you?!" Ben asked. Stitch then grew his extra arms and tackled Ben to the ground. _Pretty strong for a little alien,_ Ben thought before kicking Stitch in the stomach. _But I still have the advantage._ "OK, it's hero time!" He then activated his Omintrix and transformed into Four Arms. His transformation threw Stitch to the ground. "You wanna dance?"

"Guys, stop it! Stitch is actually good! I swear!" Lilo cried out. "He was evil at first, but he's reformed. Well, he can be a little naughty at times, but he really is good. Just please don't hurt him!"

Jade and Danielle looked at each other, knowing that while it does sound crazy, they didn't want to hurt Lilo's friend. "Look, let's just hear her side of things, and try to settle something." Jade said, trying to be a good person.

Gwen sighed. _Jade, you really are a good person,_ Gwen thought to herself. _I was getting in over my head._ "OK. We'll hear her out." Gwen said. Then, Jumba and Pleakley came barging into the room.

"What's going on?" Pleakley asked. Danielle, Jade, and Gwen screamed when they saw his one eye. "What? You never seen a one eye alien before? You all have a problem with that? Nobody's perfect!"

"More aliens?" Ben asked, turning to them, ready to fight. "More to rumble!" Lilo then stepped in front of her alien relatives, protecting them. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"No!" Lilo cried out. "They're peaceful too! Please, no fighting!" _What is with him,_ Lilo thought to herself. _And where did he get that watch? And how did he become like that?_

"Ben, for Lilo's sake, stop being Four Arms and sit down so we can work this out!" Gwen said. She took things too far by making that truth spell. Hearing the commotion, Max stepped into the room.

"What in the world is going on here?!" Max asked before seeing Jumba, clearly recognizing him from his day as a PLUMMER. "Dr. Jumba?"

"Max Tennyson? Dr. Jumba hasn't seen you in a while." Jumba said, clearly recognizing Max, having had a few run ins with the PLUMMERS. Almost getting arrested for his experimentation. "How is old friend doing?"

"Grandpa, you know them?" Gwen asked. Her grandfather has kept many secrets from them. She and Ben were still figuring out new things about him.

"Jumba and I are very good friends. Well, not that good friends, since it is a complicated relationship." Max said with a sheepish smile before turning to Ben. "Ben, what's going on?"

Ben's Omintrix then ran out of juice and transformed him back to his human self. Stitch growled at him, ready to attack him. "Stitch, please! No fighting!" Lilo said. Stitch then retracted his arms, sighing with defeat. "I was just explaining my family history to them, sir." Anything was better than fighting.

Lilo then took the time to explain her family and their adventures to everyone. The experiments they captured and reformed, their encounters with Gantu and Hamsterville. Jade and Ben just listened with awe, knowing that Lilo's adventures weren't that different to theirs. "So, you aliens are not with Vilgax?" Gwen asked.

"Why no, little red head girl. While mad scientist has known about vile alien being, Dr. Jumba would never do business with the likes of him." Jumba said with his arms crossed. Even aliens had standards.

"Hard to believe that, coming from an alien who created at least 267 of them." Max said with a playful smile. "We had many encounters in the past. One time when he was working for the Galatic Federation."

"You know the Grand Council woman?" Lilo asked, curiously. She and her family were basically their ambassadors from Earth.

"Why yes, Lilo." Max said with a friendly smile before turning to Ben with a stern look. "Ben, do you have something you want to say to Stitch?"

Ben sighed before facing the blue alien. "I'm sorry I thought you were evil." Ben said, holding out his hand. "Friends?"

Stitch looked at Ben for a moment, then smiled. "Friends." Stitch said, shaking the human boy's hand.

"Aww...That so sweet." Pleakley said with a smile. "The little monster's made a new friend."

Gwen and Jade turned to Lilo with sheepish smiles. "And we're sorry for scaring you into telling us about your family." Gwen said.

"It's fine." Lilo said. She wasn't really upset. After all, forgive and forget. "You girls are all right."

"Thanks. Hey, you wanna spend the night with us?" Jade asked. She felt that they still had to make up for scaring Lilo. And what better way than to throw a slumber party. "We can play video games and watch old movies."

Lilo smiled at that. She hasn't been invited to a slumber party before. And now she had a chance to make new friends. "Sure. That sounds great!" Lilo said.

"Can I join?" Danielle asked.

"Me too?" Ben asked, hopefully. As much as he hated what Jade and Gwen put him through, he still wanted to know Jade better.

"Well, if you say the magic phrase..." Gwen said with a smirk.

Ben sighed. _Really Gwen?_ Ben thought to himself. "OK. I'm sorry for eating your piece of chocolate cake." Ben said with defeat.

"Are you sure you wanna join us girls?" Jade asked with a smirk. Ben just smiled.

"I don't mind. Not all girls are gross." Ben said. Jade and Danielle just smiled, giving Ben the OK. Max's space phone then rings.

"I better take this. You kids enjoy yourselves." Max said before going back into the hall to answer his phone. "What have you got?"

"We found the course where the ships are headed. You're not gonna like this." the Grand Council Woman said.

Max knew that very well. But he still had to know what Vilgax was up to. The faith of all that is good is at stake. "Just tell me." Max said.

"Eltar." That answer made Max drop his phone with shock.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ai Ya!" Uncle yelled when he heard from Max that Vilgax is heading for Eltar. "Vilgax is heading to Eltar?!" Max nodded solemnly as Uncle took the horrible news in. He knew much about the planet where Zordon is from. So did Max and Tohru. "If Vilgax is launching an invasion to the planet of peace, that means he is the sole being responsible for releasing Drago!"

"No." Max said, causing Uncle and Tohru to turn in his direction. "There was alien activity on Earth, but it wasn't him. My contacts from the Galatic Federation confirmed it."

"Then who released the ultimate evil?!" Uncle asked. There had to be some way that Drago got released from the Demon Netherworld. Then, Jackie entered the room, carrying bags of food.

"What is going on?" Jackie asked. His question was met with Uncle's famous two finger smack. _Sometimes I really hate that,_ Jackie thought to himself. _But Uncle is Uncle._

"Where were you?!" Uncle asked. "Did nephew not know that while you were out, the ultimate evil has been released?!" Jackie tried to put Uncle's words together, piece by piece. He then gasped as he finally realized who Uncle was talking about.

"Drago." Jackie said. Uncle, Tohru, and Max nodded. "But how?! We banished him! Who released him?!" There were so many questions, so little time.

"We are trying to figure that out!" Uncle yelled. "Please stop wasting Uncle's time with pointless questions!" He was getting tired of Jackie asking a lot of questions. They had a growing threat on their hands.

"I understand Uncle." Jackie said with his head down before turning to a different subject. "Where's Jade?" The last thing he wanted was Jade getting hurt or worse...

"She's in your suite right now, with my grandkids and a couple of new friends, throwing a slumber party." Max said. Jackie breathed a sigh of relief with the news that his niece was safe.

"That's good news." Jackie said with a smile. "I'll go check on her." But before he could make it to the door, he felt Uncle grab his arm.

"Jade can take care of herself!" Uncle said, dragging Jackie back to the center of the room. "We have to find out who released the ultimate evil. Time is our enemy!"

"Oh, bad day. Bad day. Bad day." Jackie said to himself as he sat back down. And what a bad day it was. With Drago released, who knew what could happen. Time was definitely their enemy.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Sam were entering Ernie's Juice Bar. "I'll try anything new. But the Veggie Juice, out of the question." Danny said with a half serious look. He knew his girlfriend was a vegetarian, but he wanted to keep his diet balanced everynow and then.

"Come on." Sam said with a smile. "It wouldn't hurt you to get some health food in your system every now and then." Danny just smiled playfully before reaching for his cell phone. He dialed Danielle's number.

"Hey cousin. Just checking up on you." Danny said.

"Thanks for the kind note." Danielle said, playfully. "I'm at this girl's suite with some other girls. We're having a slumber party. It'll give you guys a break from trying to watch me."

"Great to know." Danny said. "Hope you have fun. You want us to bring you something from the Juice Bar?"

"Sam's trying to get you to eat veggies?" Danielle asked. "No thanks. Jade's making us some popcorn and soda. See ya cousin."

* * *

Back in Jade's suite, Danielle was in the living room with Lilo, Ben, and Gwen. Danielle took great interest in Ben's Omintrix. That thing probably had more power than any of the ghost hunting equipment Danny's parents invented. "So, you can turn into ten different aliens by using that thing?" Danielle asked.

"Pretty much." Ben said with a sly smile. Jade then walked back to where they were sitting, carrying popcorn and bottles of soda. "Let me help you with that." Ben then grabbed the soda bottles and set them down on the table. Jade just smiled at Ben's kindness.

"I met a lot of aliens, but I never met anyone who can turn into an alien." Lilo said with a smile. "That seems pretty cool."

"Not if you're stuck in a RV with him during the summer." Gwen said with a smirk. Ben just glared in her direction.

"You're just jealous because I have fans." Ben smirked. Gwen just huffed.

"Jealous? As if!" Gwen said, turning her head away as Jade sat down.

"So, what do you guys wanna do next?" Jade asked.

"Anybody up for truth or dare?" Gwen asked. The group smiled at that suggestion. "Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." Lilo said, with her hand raised. "Danielle, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Danielle answered.

"OK. What's the worse thing you ever done?" Lilo asked. Danielle thought hard at that question.

"I tried to help Vlad Plasmius make a clone of Danny." Danielle said. "He had me convinced I was his daughter. Luckily, I saw his true colors and turned on him. OK, Jade. Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Jade answered.

"OK. What is your opinion on One Direction?" Danielle asked. Jade blushed bright red at that question. She was afraid to answer it, knowing it might ruin her rep as a tomboy.

"I have a major crush on all five of them." Jade said, causing the girls to giggle.

"Who's the cutest?" Gwen asked, eagerly.

"Harry Styles." Jade answered. The girls all squealed at that, causing Ben to cover his ears in disgust. "OK, Ben. Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ben said with a sly smile. Jade then flashed an evil grin at Gwen, who smiled back.

"OK. I dare you to brush your teeth with my big toe." Jade said, holding her foot. Ben cringed at that. From the looks of it, Jade probably didn't wear any socks.

"You have to do it." Gwen said with a grin. Ben nodded as Jade removed her shoe.

* * *

In the far recesses of space, just right at the edge of Eltar, Vigax's main ship loomed over the planet of peace. Inside, Vilgax smiled evilly to himself, confident that his ultimate plan to rule the universe might actually be successful. It all started when he overthrew Dark Spectar from his position of Monarch of All Evil. "Now that Dark Spectar is out of the picture, the universe will be mine at last!" Vilgax said to himself.

"With Eltar in my grasps, I will capture Zordon and overtake the planet by force." Vilgax then turned on his ship intercom. "General, attack with full force."


	8. Chapter 8

Back at the Juice Bar, the Rangers, along with Kim and Ron, were raising their glasses in a toast, loving the sense of normalcy that's been felt for the last couple of days. Rufus tried to take a sip from his cup, but then caused it to spill. The teens all laughed at that. "Well, this was fun, but we should probably get back to our hotel." Kim said as she and Ron got up from their seats.

Then, suddenly the Power Rangers wrist communicators went off. So much for a normal day. They look around, knowing that they have to keep their identities secret no matter what. "Urgent?" Ron asked. TJ nodded as he and the other Rangers found a hiding spot.

As soon as they were in the clear, TJ pressed the button. "TJ here." He answered.

"Rangers, please report to the Power Chamber. And bring Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. We have a serious matter that requires all the help we can get." Dimitria, the Rangers new mentor said.

TJ looked at the other Rangers, unsure about that request. But, Justin, Ashley, Cassie, and Carlos nodded, knowing that it would be best not to question Dimitria. He then nodded. "We'll be on our way." TJ said. They then went to Kim and Ron, who were about to head out the door. "Guys wait!" TJ and Cassie grabbed the hero teens and pulled them to their hiding spot.

Danny and Sam looked on from their table. "Where do you think they're going to in a hurry?" Sam asked with a smile.

Danny just shrugged his shoulders. "When you gotta go, you gotta go." Danny simply said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. Kim could practically already tell from the Rangers worried faces.

"It's bad, is it?" Kim asked, worriedly. TJ just shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know yet." Carlos said. "But we need your help." Kim and Ron just looked at each other. It's been almost a month and a half since the Lowdrian Invasion, and Kim needed time away from action in order to forget all about those bad memories. But, the Rangers needed their help in saving the world again. Ron nodded in her direction.

"OK. Let's go." Kim said. With that, she, Ron, and the Turbo Rangers were beamed from the Juice Bar, on their way to the Power Chamber.

Danny and Sam then got up from their table. "Now, that wasn't bad. Was it?" Sam asked about Danny trying the Veggie Juice for the first time. Before Danny could even answer, a beam of energy came into the building. "OK, what's up with that?"

The beam then formed the face of Dimitria as it approached Danny and Sam. "Danny Phantom..." Dimitria said. Danny was a little weirded out by a woman in white knowing his name.

"Who are you?" Danny asked in bewilderment.

"I am Dimitria from the planet Eltar. And mentor to the Power Rangers." Dimtria explained. Danny and Sam looked at each other with their mouths dropped. They knew all about the Power Rangers. "Listen to me. The faith of the world depends on it."

* * *

Back in Jade's suite, Ben came out of the bathroom after cleaning up the mess on his face, thanks to Jade's dare. The girls were still laughing hard, loving that Ben actually took a chance, put toothpaste on Jade's big toe, and brushed his teeth with it. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. Are you girls done yet?" Ben asked, annoyed. The girls took a moment to catch their breaths before they finally stopped laughing. "OK. My turn. Lilo, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Lilo said with a smile.

"OK. Do you have any kind of mental illness?" Ben asked. Jade, Gwen, and Danielle gasped at Ben's question. _Boys,_ Gwen thought to herself.

"Ben, you don't ask questions like that!" Gwen scolded. Ben just smiled sheepishly. _Well, I never played this before,_ Ben thought to himself. _Not with girls anyway._

"No. It's OK." Lilo said before confessing. "Actually, yes. It's called autism." Jade, Ben, Gwen, and Danielle listened intently. "My sister Nani said that it makes my brain different to other people."

"I know that." Jade said with a smile. "I have a kid in my art class who has autism." Lilo smiled at that, thinking that maybe she wasn't the only one.

"Nani also said that I don't understand social cues, and have weird interests. It makes it hard for people to understand me." Lilo said, turning sad, thinking of all the teasing she put up with back in Hawaii. "People already think I'm weird."

Jade, Ben, Gwen, Danielle couldn't help but feel sorry for the eight year old. "We don't think you're weird." Jade said with a smile. "Right Ben?"

"Yeah. Everyone is different. Doesn't mean you have to be teased for it." Ben said. Lilo smiled warmly at that. Then, Danielle's phone rang.

"Danny?" Danielle answered.

"Dani, listen to me. We don't have much time." Danny said, sounding serious. "I need you to go get Tucker and meet me and Sam outside the hotel. It's serious." Danielle nodded as she hung up the phone.

"Sorry. I have to go. I'll talk to you guys later." Danielle said as she ran out of the room to find Tucker. Lilo, Ben, Gwen, and Jade just looked at each other in confusion, wondering why Danielle left in a hurry.

* * *

In Max's suite, Jackie, Tohru, and Max just sat around while Uncle paced around the room, still wondering who released Drago. Then, Dimitria came into the room, surprising everyone. "Ai Ya." Uncle said quietly as he recognized the beam of energy. "Dimitria…"

"Hello Uncle. It's been awhile." Dimtria said before noticing Max. "Max, what a surprise. It's nice to see you again."

Max smiled. "Same here, Dimitria." Max said.

"Uncle, how do you know her?" Jackie asked. His question was met with another two finger smack on the forehead. He had that coming. "I know. I shouldn't ask pointless questions."

"Exactly!" Uncle yelled before facing Dimitria again. "Dimitria, Uncle hopes you're aware that the ultimate evil has been released."

"Yes, I am aware." Dimitria answered. "And I know who released him."

"Who?" Tohru asked. They had to know who released Drago. Time was running out.

"The answer to that will be revealed later. I need the presence of all of you, including Jade." Dimitria said. When she mentioned Jade, Jackie frowned, as he didn't want her to get harmed. "I understand your reluctance, Jackie. But I sense goodness in her. We need all the help we can get in this time of crisis."

"Uncle understands." Uncle said.

"Max, I also need the presence of your grandkids." Dimitria requested. Max nodded.

"Let's go get the kids." Max said as he and Jackie left the room to fetch Jade, Ben, and Gwen. They then saw Jumba, Pleakley, and Stitch at the door, obviously there to fetch Lilo. "Jumba? Pleakley?"

"Yes. Dimitria contacted us too." Jumba said, as he and Pleakley ditched their Earth disguises. Jackie was shocked at the appearance of them.

"How do you know them?" Jackie asked.

"Please, we need to focus." Max said, dismissing him as they entered the room. Jade, Ben, Gwen, and Lilo were eating popcorn when the adults entered. "Kids, we need to go. Now."

"You too, little girl." Jumba said as Stitch grabbed her. The kids were confused why the adults needed them.

"What's going on, Grandpa?" Gwen asked as they reached the hall.

"Another magical creature causing trouble?" Jade asked, curiously. She smiled at that idea, wanting to kick some demon butt.

"There will be answers. Right now, we need to leave." Max said as he, Jackie, Jumba, Tohru, Pleakley, and Uncle left the hotel with the kids.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha 6 was pacing around the area nervously, as he knew that something horrible was happening. The Rangers, Kim, and Ron then entered through the door hatch. "Hey Alpha, how you doing?" Ron asked as he noticed the robot.

"Hey, yo, not so good!" Alpha said as he pressed buttons on the control panel. Ron stared at the robot, as he knew there was something different about him from the last time they saw him.

"Did you just get a makeover?" Ron asked curiously.

"Yeah, fancy." Rufus squeaked ontop of Ron's shoulder.

"This is Alpha 6." Justin said. "He's Alpha's cousin." Then, Dimitra appeared inside her energy tube.

"Hello Rangers. Kim. Ron." Dimitra said.

"You know us?" Kim asked, surprised. This was her first time meeting the Rangers new mentor.

"Yes. Zordon has told me about how you stepped up and helped the Rangers." Dimitra said.

"So, what's wrong?" TJ asked. They knew that it had to be serious, as the world could be at risk.

"Please be patient. Answers will come as soon as everyone is here." Dimitra said. As soon as she said that, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Danielle entered through the door hatch. They were still in shock as they took in their surroundings. The Rangers and Team Possible noticed them and were shocked as well.

"No way!" Tucker said as he processed where he was right now. "This has to be a dream!" He then walked around the chamber, wanting to see more.

"Danny Phantom?" Justin asked in awe. He couldn't believe that one of his favorite superheroes was standing just inches away from him.

The Rangers then looked at Dimitria, wondering why she invited Team Phantom to the Power Chamber. "Don't worry. As I said before, we need all the help we can get." Dimtira said.

The Rangers nodded as TJ walked up to Danny, Sam, and Danielle. "Hi. It's nice to actually meet you. We're the Power Rangers." Danny's eyes went wide when TJ said that. "I'm TJ."

"I'm Justin." Justin said.

"Carlos."

"Ashley."

"Cassie."

"And you probably already know us." Kim said with a blush. "Kim Possible and Ron."

Danny smiled. "Awesome!" Danny said, already loving this experience. "This is my girlfriend Sam, my cousin Danielle, and that guy investigating your robot buddy, Tucker."

"I never seen anything like this!" Tucker said, still in amazement. Danielle then looked at Kim and smiled.

"I heard you kick major butt." Danielle said. Kim just smiled.

"That's what we do! Kick major bad guy butt all night! Boo Yah!" Ron said, making Kim blush again. He was a major dork, but that was what she liked about him. Then, the Pekelai family, Chan Family, and the Tennysons entered through the door hatch. Lilo looked around and smiled when she saw Kim. She remembered when Kim and Ron came to Hawaii to rescue Stitch from Dr. Drakken.

"Kim Possible!" Lilo said, running up with Stitch to hug the teen hero's leg. Gwen's mouth dropped at the sight of Kim.

"No way!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I know! We're meeting the Power Rangers!" Ben said with a smile. He knew much about them enough to be a major fan. "This is the ultimate in cool!"

"Not that!" Gwen said with a frown. "Well, yes that. Kim Possible is with them!"

"Who?" Ben asked, making Gwen scowl. _Honestly, is Ben that dumb?_ Gwen thought to herself.

"She is a famous spy/hero! She happens to be my idol!" Gwen said, making Ben scowl.

"Hey! I happen to be a hero! I though that you idolized me!" Ben said, angrily.

Kim just smiled as Stitch and Lilo hugged her leg tightly, happy to see her old friends again. Jade just walked up to Lilo in amazement. "You know her?!" Jade asked.

"It's a long story." Kim said with a giggle as Lilo and Stitch let go of her leg to hug Ron's leg.

Jade just smiled, obviously a fan of Kim also. "I'm Jade Chan." She said, introducing herself before Gwen stepped in front of her.

"And I'm Gwen." Gwen said with a smile. Jumba then faced Dimitra.

"Dimitra, what is happening?" Jumba asked. They knew that something big and troublesome must be happening right now.

"We are receiving an urgent message from Eltar." Dimitra explained. Max and Uncle gasped as they knew that Zordon must be in danger.

"Hey, yo, it's breaking up!" Alpha said, trying to restore the signal.

"Eltar?" Jade asked in confusion. "What's on Eltar?"

"It's the source of our powers!" Justin said, grabbing Jade. The groups of heroes faced the Viewing Screen and saw Zordon, the Power Rangers original mentor.

"Rangers, I wish we could talk under better..." Zordon said as the picture faded in and out through static.

"Zordon." Uncle and Max said in unison, causing the Rangers and Team Possible to look in their direction.

"You know him?" Ron asked Uncle. His question was met with a two finger salute on the forehead.

"Please do not trouble Uncle with unnecessary questions! There is evil out there, planning our demise!" Uncle yelled. Jackie turned Uncle away as he faced Ron.

"Sorry about Uncle. He can be stubborn sometimes." Jackie said as Ron rubbed his head.

"I kind of got the picture already." Ron said. Alpha then pressed a few button on the control panel.

"The signal is gaining strength!" Alpha reported. Zordon then explained what is happening.

"Eltar has fallen under attack." Zordon reported, the screen showing Eltar being bombed by Vigax's ships.

"It's already beginning. Vilgax is coming." Max said, causing Ben and Gwen to look at each other worriedly, as they had encounters with the vile alien in the past.

"This looks serious." Lilo said to Kim. The teen hero nodded in the autistic girl's direction, confirming what she said.

"Although you might be tempted to help, you must stay and protect the Earth." Zordon continued. The groups of heroes all looked at each other, knowing that this threat might be more serious than any of the other evil they encountered in the past. "And Rangers, beware..." That was all that Zordon could say before the signal was cut.

"We lost the signal!" Alpha said, now more nervous than ever.

"What's going on? What did he mean by 'beware'?" Danny asked.

"It's as Uncle had feared. The ultimate evil is on his way to Earth to wreak havoc once more." Uncle said, mysteriously.

"Alpha, begin a long range scan. It's clear that Zordon was trying to warn us of an attack." Dimitra said. The groups of heroes were all on edge, knowing that something huge was coming.

"'Rangers, beware'?" TJ wondered out loud before turning to Kim. "Beware what?"

"I don't know." Kim said, wearing the same look of worry as everyone else. "But it's coming, and it's clearly strong." If only they really knew.


End file.
